Recent years have seen a growing demand for a display device having high designability. There has thus been active development of display panels (such as liquid crystal display panels and organic EL display panels) that include a housing with a smooth outer shape and that have a display region whose edge is curved similarly to the outer shape of the housing.
FIG. 13 provides diagrams illustrating (i) an example liquid crystal display panel having a normal, rectangular display region and (ii) an example liquid crystal display panel having a display region in an irregular shape.
(a) of FIG. 13 is a diagram illustrating the shape of the display region of a liquid crystal display panel 100 including a rectangular display region 100a and a mount section 100b. (b) of FIG. 13 is a diagram illustrating the shape of the display region of a liquid crystal display panel 101 including a display region 101a and a mount section 101b, the display region 101a being shaped to have two upper corners that are rounded.
Display panels such as a liquid crystal display panel having a display region in an irregular shape are used as described above for increased designability.